Sometimes It Hurts
by Violetta737
Summary: Inspired by the songs "Superstar" by T-Swift and "Someone Like You" by Adele.  Not a song-fic.  "You make my knees go weak and I can barely speak in coherent sentences when you're around.  I can hardly stick around when you're married to my older sister."


It was quite ridiculous, really, and Dominique Weasley knew it. Teddy Lupin was three years older than she was, and the perfect specimen of mankind. Everyone had a bet on how long it would take him to take her older sister to Hogsmeade. And, there was no way in the world that Teddy would ever forget the time when she was seven, and the entire Weasley clan were eating Christmas dinner when Dominique thought it would be hilarious to run around the house in a tea cozy.

Still, all it took was a simple smile from the older boy to make Dominique's day.

"Oi, Dom," Teddy shouted from across the Gryffindor table at breakfast. "How many points did the Cannons score in the match yesterday?"

"Twenty," she called back.

"Told you," Teddy punched his friend on the shoulder. "Thanks, Dom-in-o."

"Anytime," she said, shooting him her biggest smile. He winked and turned back to his fellow seventh years.

"Teddy Lupin just talked to you!" squealed Chloe Spinnet. Dominique rolled her eyes.

"I've known him since we were both in diapers," she snorted. She had grown very good at hiding the fact that in reality, she'd like to squeal just as loudly as Chloe.

Sometimes he would pat her head as he walked by, or tap her shoulder. Always a smile, always a hello, always a joke. And every time she saw him, her stomach gave a pleasant little jump.

"Dom, dear, would you help me clear the dishes?" The fourth year nodded and stood up to help her Aunt Ginny. It was another large Weasley gathering, and of course, Teddy had been there too.

When they were both in the kitchen, Ginny set her pile of plates down.

"So," she said quietly, "how's Teddy?"

"Wonderful," Dominique said. Then she blushed. "I mean, I'm sure he's doing fine, he seemed to like the pudding-"

"I know how you feel," Ginny said gently. "I fell in love with Harry after catching a glimpse of him at King's Cross when I was ten."

Dominique stared at her aunt. "I'm not _in_ _love_ Teddy," she said quickly. "I just think that he's… perfect."

Ginny smiled. "Well, he is quite the catch."

"Auntie!" Dominique cried. "And I know," she continued. "Teddy likes Victoire. I'm not blind."

"Well, you can never be sure," Ginny grinned. "Harry was mad for a floof named Cho for a while. He came around in the end though."

"But he wants Victoire, and I'm pretty sure she likes him too," Dominique said. "And I just want him to be happy."

"That's pretty mature of you," Ginny said.

"I know it's just a silly crush," Dominique said sheepishly. "And I'm sure I'll get over it eventually. He'll always be perfect, though," she grinned.

"That's what I thought about Harry, too," Ginny said devilishly. "And now he leaves his dirty underwear all over the place-"

"Leaving," Dominique laughed loudly as she ran for the door.

The next time she passed Teddy, he messed her hair up.

And, of course, it made her day.

~:~:~:~

"Happy five year, Teddy," Victoire said softly.

"You too, 'toire," the boy replied. Dominique could imagine his lopsided grin and the ways his eyes twinkled when he said it. She backed away slowly from the door, unable to take any more. Her stomach was twisting and turning, and she knew there was only one way to distract herself; flying.

She stumbled back into Shell Cottage after flying over the ocean for three hours, feeling only slightly better.

"Oh, Dom, there you are," her father said. "Uncle George and Aunt Angelina brought Roxanne and Freddie over. Where've you been?"

"Flying," Dominique said shortly. Roxanne shot her a look, and Dominique nodded slightly.

"We're going to go see if there are any strawberries in the orchard," Roxanne said loudly, standing up. "Come on, Dom."

It wasn't until they were well out of earshot that Dominique began to talk.

"Five year, Rox, _five years_," she said. "How in Merlin's name do you break up after five years?"

"It's possible," Roxanne said quietly. "But unlikely."

"I know," Dominique muttered. "It's just that you don't feel this way about a bloke very often! Yeah, sure, I liked Evan Finnigan, but with Teddy, I can barely contain myself," she continued. "My stomach ties itself in knots and my knees go weak and I can't string two words together coherently! Isn't that what love is supposed to be like?"

"Yes," Roxanne said. "Or at least, I think so. I certainly didn't love Ian McLaggen."

Dominique gave Roxanne a small smile. "I just don't know what to do," she said softly. "And I can't just cry and get it over with either, you know?"

"Why not?' Roxanne said.

"Because," Dominique said, "they aren't engaged yet. They aren't married. There's still this small ray of hope in my heart that won't let me cry, that won't go away, even though my head knows that it's foolish beyond all belief. He's just perfect, though, and I can't imagine feeling this way about anyone else."

"It'll be okay, Dom," Roxanne said as she wrapped an arm around her cousin. "You'll find someone like Teddy, even if it's not him. I promise."

"This has a zero percent chance of working out," Dominique said, "but I can't let him go. I'm headed for heartbreak, aren't I?"

"I'd bet on it," Roxanne said. "But when that happens, I'll be there with the chocolate and tissues, okay?"

"And that's why I love you," Dominique smiled.

~:~:~:~

"You look perfect, Victoire," Dominique said, giving her sister the best smile she could. "And you made the perfect bride."

"I'm marrying the perfect groom," Victoire said lightly. "He's just so… so… wonderful."

"Mmm," Dominique said, not trusting herself to form an actual sentence. She didn't want her older sister to know just how right she thought she was.

"I'm going to go find Teddy and wish him luck, okay?" Dominique darted through the door before her sister had a chance to reply. Her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty, but she knew it was now or never.

"Teddy?" she said quietly, knocking on the door of his room. "It's Dom."

"Come on in, Dom-in-o," Teddy called. She pushed open the door to see Teddy standing in front of the mirror, glowing in his dress robes. Her heart clenched painfully, but she did her best to ignore it.

"I have to tell you something, Ted," she said quietly. He turned around, giving her a smile that made her knees go weak.

"Shoot away, Dommy," he said.

"I know my timing is terrible, but I had to tell you now, because it's my last chance and I would regret it forever if I never said anything," she started.

"Your last chance? We'll only be on the honeymoon for two weeks," he chuckled. "And then we'll be around."

"But I won't be," she said softly. "I'm taking the reserve Chaser position for the Quiberon Quafflepunchers."

"The French team?" Teddy said. "But I thought you were going to play for the Harpies…" he trailed off, the smile gone.

"I've been madly in love with you since I was fourteen, Teddy," she said. "You make my knees go weak and I can barely speak in coherent sentences when you're around. I can hardly stick around when you're married to my older sister."

Teddy looked like he had been hit in the stomach with a Bludger. "You're in love with me?" he mumbled. Dominique nodded.

"I wish nothing but the best for you," she said gently. "And as long as you're happy with Victoire, I'm happy."

"Blimey," Teddy said. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Dominique replied. And suddenly the back of her throat began to feel tight, and her eyes burned.

"I have to go catch my Portkey," she said stiffly.

"You're not staying for the wedding?" Teddy asked abruptly.

"I'd love to, but I think I've tortured myself enough already," she said, her voice an octave higher than normal. "Just… act like you don't know where I went, okay?" She walked to the door, shutting it almost completely.

"You're a beautiful girl, Dominique," Teddy said. She turned back to look at him. His big brown eyes had the most serious look she'd ever seen. "And you'll find someone much, much better than me. I promise."

"I don't want anyone better than you," she said. Her voice cracked. She and Teddy stared at each other for a moment.

"Good-bye, Teddy," she whispered.

"Good-bye, Dom-in-o," he whispered back.

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead.

**a/n- reviews would make me feel much better than i currently do, being in dominique's position. vi**


End file.
